I Call Your Name
by iluminnascent
Summary: Aku begitu mencintaimu. Tapi apakah selama ini aku bertepuk sebelah tangan? Mungkin selama ini aku memang orang yang bodoh karena bisa mencintai orang sepertimu. Oneshot. Don t like, Don t read...-EDITED-


**I Call Your Name**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

I Call Your Name © BlackAquamarine

**Pair :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort / Romance

**Warning :** OOC, Shounen-Ai, AU, Alur Cepat, typo(s). **DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ! Flamers, stay away from me!**

**.**

**.**

**Sou`s Note: **Akhirnya saia memutuskan untuk meng-edit ulang Fic ini. Mudah-mudahan kali ini sudah lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Special thank`s to **JJ-san, HaMaki Hana-chan, Ri-EroFujo-san and Light-senpai** for your advices. .

**/bold/ : past**

"**bold" : poem**

.

**.**

**Hope you liked this Fic and don`t forget to leave me review!**

**.**

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

**Naruto**** POV**

"Teme, tunggu!" kataku pada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter di depanku. Sayangnya, walaupun aku sudah berteriak sekeras barusan, orang itu tidak juga menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sial, apa sih maunya Teme itu?

"UCHIHA SASUKEEEE!" teriakku lagi. Saking terlalu kerasnya teriakanku barusan, menyebabkan semua murid-murid yang sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang Konoha Gakuen melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Masa bodo dengan semua itu, yang penting orang yang kupanggil kini menoleh kearahku. Buru-buru aku menghampirinya.

"Teme, kubilang tunggu!"

"Hn," jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

Ugh, dasar Teme jelek. Tidak ada kata lain lagi ya, dalam kamusmu?

Kulirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingku. Ia memandangku dengan wajah stoic-nya yang biasa.

"Apa?" tanyaku kepadanya. Ia tidak menjawab, malah dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatku.

Haahh~, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kenapa seminggu ini Kau terus bersikap dingin padaku? Bukankah Kita ini-

"Naruto!" seseorang menepuk bahuku. Otomatis kulihat orang itu. "Mengapa melamun disini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato 'ai' di dahi kanannya.

"Ohayou, Gaara," kataku pada orang itu.

"Ohayou, ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi bel!" katanya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku ke arah gerbang sekolah yang hampir tertutup.

**.**

**.**

"**I always here for Y****ou"**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Sasuke. Besok pagi bisa menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun Kaa-San tidak?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingku. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan 'hn' pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan kelas dimana Kurenai-sensei sedang menulis kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris di papan tulis.

"Itu artinya ya atau tidak?" tanyaku lagi dengan setengah berbisik karena tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari Sensei yang terkenal galak dan tegas di sekolah ini.

"Ya."

"Baiklah, kutunggu di tempat biasa jam sepuluh pagi!"

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam kata-kataku. Sehingga aku tidak sadar kalau suaraku sedikit keras.

Kurenai-sensei yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap galak padaku.

"Namikaze Naruto!"

Aku menelan ludah mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Ha`i sensei.."

"Setelah pelajaran usai, temui aku di ruang guru." katanya dingin.

_OH SHIT!_ Ini pasti akan jadi hari yang panjang...

**.**

**.**

"**Do**** you know why I love You?"**

**.**

**.**

Satu setengah jam diceramahi oleh Kurenai-sensei, membuat telingaku panas. Belum lagi tugas mengarang dalam bahasa Inggris yang harus dikumpulkan Senin depan membuat kepalaku sakit.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kelas di lantai tiga gedung ini, kelas 2-A.

Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswa yang ada di sekolah. Sekadar untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub atau mengerjakan piket sore di kelasnya masing-masing.

"Eh, Teme. Belum pulang?"

Aku terkejut saat mendapati kelasku tidak benar-benar kosong. Saat itu Sasuke berada di kelas seorang diri. Sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Hn, ada sedikit urusan di OSIS," jawabnya.

Aku hanya ber-oh mendengar jawabannya. Aku baru ingat kalau Sasuke menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS di Konoha Gakuen. Kalau tidak salah ketuanya adalah seorang siswa kelas 3-B berambut hitam dan bermata lavender tanpa pupil. Hyuuga Neji.

Aku berjalan mendekati bangku kami. "Mau pulang sama-sama?" tanyaku sambil meraih tas ransel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan dengan Neji-senpai. Kau pulanglah duluan," jawabnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung di kelas yang kosong.

Sasuke, tidak tahukah Kau betapa sakitnya hatiku saat ini?

**.**

**.**

**-Skip time-**

**.**

**.**

**Taman Konoha, 1.30 pm**

Aku menatap layar ponsel yang berwarna hitam dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah tiga setengah jam aku menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di sini. Tapi selama itu pula aku tidak melihat sosoknya.

Orang-orang pasti mengira aku adalah orang yang bodoh. Menunggu seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan datang sambil tidak menghiraukan hujan yang terus menerus turun sejak pukul dua belas siang dan terus mengguyur tubuhku.

Ya, aku adalah orang yang bodoh...

Orang bodoh yang bisa-bisanya mencintai pemuda dingin dan berharga diri tinggi dari keluarga Uchiha seperti itu. Dan bisa-bisanya-

"HASSYIMMM!"

_Oh, good!_ Sekarang bahkan aku sudah terserang flu.

Mata biruku menyapu sekitar. Agak sedikit kabur mengingat derasnya hujan yang turun. Walau begitu, aku masih bisa melihat keadaan taman yang sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mau repot-repot kehujanan. Kecuali aku tentunya.

Aku menyibakkan beberapa rambut pirangku yang terjuntai menutupi wajah tan-ku.

Dengan enggan aku beranjak dari kursi taman. Berjalan dengan gontai menuju rumahku. Kaa-san pasti akan memarahiku.

**.**

**.**

"**Because I Am mad a****bout You..."**

**.**

**.**

Benar saja, sesampainya di rumah, Kaa-san memarahiku karena tindakanku yang amat sangat bodoh.

Setelah setengah jam Kaa-san menceramahiku tentang pentingnya kesehatan, Kaa-san pun meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kamar untuk beristirahat.

Ingin rasanya aku memejamkan mataku barang beberapa jam saja agar aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang kini melanda hatiku. Tapi sampai tengah malam pun mataku tidak juga terpejam.

Teringat lagi dengan perlakuan dingin Sasuke yang kuterima belakangan ini serta janji yang tidak ditepatinya, mendadak air mata mengalir keluar membasahi pipiku. Aku membenamkan wajahku pada bantal. Kali ini saja biarkan aku menangis. Biarkan aku melampiaskan rasa sedihku. Kali ini saja, biarkan aku seperti ini.

Aku terus menangis dan menangis sampai akhirnya aku kelelahan dan tertidur..

**End Of Naruto**** POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya...**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan meraba-raba meja yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya mencari-cari sesuatu yang mengeluarkan bunyi berisik sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tangan tan-nya mematikan benda berisik itu dan melirik sekilas angka yang tertera pada benda kotak berwarna orange itu. Pukul sebelas siang.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu meraih benda lain yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Sebuah ponsel berwarna orange dengan aksen hitam di pinggirnya.

"Halo, Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan suara serak. Sepertinya gara-gara kehujanan kemarin, ia terserang flu ringan.

"Hn," jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

"A-ano Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Kau tidak datang kemarin?"

"Aku lupa."

DEG!

"Oh, lalu sekarang Kau dimana?"

"Rumah."

DEG!

"Boleh aku kesana?"

"Aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja."

"Begitu, ya sudah. Sam-"

Cklek. Tuuut...tuuut...

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya sementara tangannya memegangi dadanya. Perasaannya campur aduk mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Marah, sedih, kecewa.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Ia memeluk lututnya dengan erat seolah-olah itu satu-satunya cara agar tubuhnya tidak hancur tak bersisa.

"Apa salahku padamu, Sasuke? Mengapa Kau menyakitiku seperti ini?"

**Naruto**** POV**

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang lagi!"

Aku tersenyum membalas ucapan dari seorang pelayan wanita yang memberikan pesanan kue yang diminta Kaa-san untuk aku ambil di sebuah toko kue yang letaknya di dekat stasiun.

Setelah memastikan kalau kuenya sudah benar, aku beranjak dari tempat itu. Ini hari minggu, jelas saja jalanan kota Konoha sedikit lebih lenggang dari hari biasanya. Orang-orang pasti lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah.

Aku menyusuri deretan pertokoan yang berjajar rapi di sepanjang jalan raya. Sesekali aku merapatkan syal yang membelit leherku. Sepertinya udara jadi semakin dingin.

'uhuk! Uhuk!'

Sial, fluku semakin parah. Lebih baik aku cepat pulang.

Saat hendak menyeberang jalan, mataku menangkap sepasang sosok yang duduk di sebuah _coffee shop_ tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Salah satunya adalah orang yang sangat kukenal. Aku berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang tengah asyik mengobrol di dekat kaca. Bisa kulihat kedua orang itu sedang tertawa bersama.

Dadaku tiba-tiba sesak. Orang itu bahkan belakangan ini jarang tersenyum padaku. Tapi kenapa begitu mudahnya Ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa kepada...kepada... Neji-senpai?

Aku merogoh saku jaketku untuk mengambil ponsel. Kutekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi orang itu. Sambil menunggu teleponku diangkat, aku berjalan mendekat kearah _coffee shop_ itu. Dari jarak sedekat ini, kupastikan Ia bisa melihatku.

"Halo," sapanya dingin.

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku tak kalah dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku dirumah."

Sasuke, mengapa berbohong padaku? Jadi inikah alasan mengapa Kau dingin padaku? Apakah selama ini aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Aku kembali mencengkram erat jaketku, berusaha agar tidak menangis.

"Benarkah Sasuke? Tapi, tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah melihatmu sedang bersama Neji-senpai?"

Bisa kulihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menegang. Matanya sibuk menyisiri sekelilingnya sampai akhirnya Ia melihat sosokku yang berdiri di luar tempat itu.

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya aku mengarahkan ponsel kembali ke telingaku, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Ne, Teme. Terima kasih untuk selama ini..."

Kemudian aku berbalik menjauh dari tempat itu. Tanpa kusadari, saat menyeberang jalan sebuah sepeda motor hitam melaju cepat kearahku.

**BRRUUAAKK!**

"Kyaaa!"

Apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak? Dan kenapa Orang-orang mengelilingiku?

"...to!"

Siapa?

"NARUTO!"

Urusai! Kumohon jangan ganggu aku. Biarkan aku tidur ...

**End Of Naruto**** POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat lima orang sedang menunggu di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan ICU. Kebanyakan dari mereka menyiratkan ekspresi cemas di wajahnya.

Tidak lama berselang, seorang wanita berpakaian putih berambut pirang muncul dari balik pintu. Mimik wajahnya mengeras. Segera saja dua orang dewasa yag menunggu di dekat pintu menghampiri wanita itu.

"Tsunade-san, bagaimana keadaan Naru?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah. Kushina.

"Operasinya berhasil dan Naruto sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Kaki kirinya patah. Tapi tidak masalah. Hanya saja," Tsunade menatap kedua orang itu, kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "aku khawatir dengan kondisi kepalanya. Benturan yang diterima kepalanya cukup hebat. Belum lagi, hasil pemeriksaan mengindikasikan kalau Naruto terkena radang paru-paru. Aku takut itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya. Lebih baik kukatakan saja sejujurnya. Kemungkinan besar Naruto mengalami gegar otak.

"Itu kemungkinan terburuknya. Kita tidak akan tahu sampai Naruto sadar. Kalian berdua berdoalah. Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang dapat kalian lakukan saat ini."

Mendengar berita itu, Kushina menangis. Pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya memeluk istrinya sambil mengelus-elus punggung wanita itu.

Sementara itu, tiga orang pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat suami-istri tadi dua diantaranya tampak syok mendengar pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa tadi. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya yaitu Sasuke masih tetap memasang ekspresi datar.

Gaara yang melihat ekspresi pemuda bermata onyx itu mengeram pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke kemudian menarik keras kaos hitam pemuda itu. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat marah.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, Kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan! Ingat itu Uchiha!" desisnya.

"Gaara sudah! Ini rumah sakit. Jangan buat keributan disini!" Neji berusaha menenangkan emosi Gaara. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja Gaara sudah melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah pucat Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

"**Hei, open**** Your eyes, please..."**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata berwarna cokelat itu akhirnya terbuka setelah tiga hari lamanya tertutup. Perlahan-lahan mata itu terbuka menampilkan iris mata berwarna biru cerah. Pemilik mata itu mengerjap pelan menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan ruangan yang berwarna putih.

"Dia sadar!" seru seseorang kemudian diikuti bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah pemuda itu.

"Naruto, syukurlah Kau sudah sadar!"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap wanita yang memeluknya dengan heran.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

"..."  
"Naru?"

"..."

"Naru, ini Kaa-san."

"..."

**.**

"**When I c****an`t hear Your voice, I`m so sad..."**

**.**

**DUAAGG!**

Pukulan telak di pipinya membuat Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang dan menabrak tong-tong sampah kosong dibelakangnya. Tak pelak menimbulkan kegaduhan di belakang gedung Konoha Gakuen.

Akibat pukulan itu, beberapa tetes cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya. Diusapnya sisa-sisa darah itu dengan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke menatap pelaku pemukulan itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini untuk semua yang Kau lakukan pada Naruto!"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi tembok dibelakangnya sebagai tumpuan. Mata hitamnya menyiratkan kemarahan kepada pemuda berambut merah didepannya.

"Ck! Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Sabaku!"

Gaara mencengkram kemeja putih Sasuke. Menghantamkan tubuh pemuda itu ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya Kau bilang! Naruto itu temanku! Sahabatku! Dan gara-gara Kau UCHIHA, sekarang Naruto harus kehilangan ingatannya akan orang-orang yang Ia sayangi! KAU JUGALAH YANG MEMBUATNYA TIDAK BISA BICARA LAGI! DIMANANYA YANG TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA, HAH!"

Sasuke menyentak keras tangan Gaara sehingga cengkramannya terlepas. Dengan satu ayunan keras menghantamkan kepalan tangannya tepat ke perut pemuda bermata hijau itu.

Gaara terhuyung ke belakang, Ia meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sabaku. Bukan hanya Kau saja yang menganggap Naruto itu berarti dalam hidupmu. Jangan pernah Kau berpikir aku akan tinggal diam saja melihatnya seperti itu," kata Sasuke dingin.

**,****-,-,-,-,-,**

Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu tengah memandangi langit mendung siang itu. Tidak dihiraukannya bel tanda istirahat telah usai yang berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Yang pastinya Ia lebih memilih berada di atap daripada belajar di dalam kelas.

"Rupanya Kau disini," kata seseorang dari belakang Sasuke. Tidak perlu dilihat pun Sasuke tahu siapa orang itu.

"Hn,"

Pemuda bernama Neji itu mendekati Sasuke kemudian duduk bersila di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda di sampingnya ini tidak tahu keadaan pacarnya sendiri?

Pemuda bermata lavender itu menghela nafas. Mungkin suasana hati Sasuke sedang buruk.

"Kudengar Kau bertengkar dengan Gaara. Apa benar begitu?" kata Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn,"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menatap ke arah Neji. Tatapannya tampak tidak senang.

"Kalau Kau kesini untuk membela si Sabaku itu, lebih baik Kau pergi saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahas hal itu."

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa, Sasuke. Tapi kalian berdua itu kekanak-kanakan. Aku hanya mencemaskanmu. Itachi-san memberi kepercayaannya padaku untuk mengawasimu."

"Ya..ya.. terserah Kau," kata Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi. Tapi, sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan atap sekolah, Neji memanggilnya.

"Apa Kau akan menerima tawaran Itachi-san?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto**** POV**

"Nah Naru, ini kamarmu." Kata Tou-san padaku sambil membukakan sebuah pintu berwarna orange. Akhirnya setelah dua minggu tidak menyenangkan yang kulewatkan di rumah sakit, Dokter mengizinkanku pulang.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, Tou-san ada di bawah. Pelan-pelan saja, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Aku mengangguk pelan kepada Tou-san. Sambil bertumpu pada tongkat, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamarku.

Mataku menyusuri ruangan serba orange ini. Apa warna orange itu warna kesukaanku? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sedikitpun.

Dengan tertatih, aku membuka sebuah pintu kaca yang terhubung ke sebuah beranda. Semilir angin musim gugur langsung menyambutku. Membuat suasana yang nyaman.

"Naruto..."

Aku terkejut mendengar sebuah suara di belakangku. Otomatis kepalaku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Diambang pintu, kulihat seseorang berdiri sambil menatapku.

Aku membungkukkan badan menyapa orang itu. Kulihat ia berjalan perlahan kearahku hingga akhirnya Kami saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Aku merogoh saku celanaku mengambil sebuah ponsel yang baru dibelikan Tou-san saat aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Maklum, kata Kaa-san, ponselku yang lama sudah hancur saat aku mengalami kecelakaan.

'Ada yang bisa kubantu?' ketikku pada layar ponsel.

"Apa Kau tidak mengingatku, Naruto?' tanya orang itu.

Aku menggeleng, 'apa Kita saling kenal? Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?' ketikku lagi.

Ia tidak menjawab, aku menatap mata onyx miliknya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sedih saat melihat mata itu.

Sedih, tapi juga rindu. Membuat dadaku sesak...

Tangan orang itu bergerak mengelus lembut pipiku, membuatku tersentak karena dingin yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Sontak aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari sentuhannya.

"Jadi sekarang Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada putus asa. Bisa kudengar helaan nafasnya yang berat.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Naruto," katanya lagi.

Kali ini Ia mengacak pelan rambut pirangku sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamarku.

Saat melihat punggungnya yang hendak menghilang di balik pintu, ingin rasanya aku berteriak agar Ia jangan pergi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi saat Ia menjauh dariku, aku merasa sesuatu dalam diriku menghilang.

**.**

"**Do You remember who ****Am I?"**

**.**

Siang ini, aku kedatangan tamu. Teman-temanku dari sekolah datang menjengukku. Membuat kamarku penuh sesak sehingga kami harus pindah ke ruang tamu.

"Ne, Naruto," kata Kiba, teman sekelasku yang katanya suka memelihara anjing. "Ini kubawakan kue!"

Aku meraih bungkusan plastik yang Ia sodorkan. Kubuka ikatannya, memperlihatkan kue-kue berbentuk tulang anjing yang banyak.

'Arigatou,' ketikku pada ponsel.

Ia tertawa pelan, "tidak masalah. Cepatlah sembuh Naruto! Sekolah sepi kalau Kau tidak ada."

"Na-naruto-kun," seorang anak perempuan bermata lavender menghampiriku. "I-ini hadiah atas ke-keluarnya Na-naruto-kun dari ru-rumah sakit," katanya menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna orange padaku. Kalo tidak salah, namanya Hinata.

Aku membuka hadiah yang diberikan gadis itu padaku. Sebuah syal rajutan tangan yang berwarna orange. 'arigatou' ucapku dengan bahasa bibir sambil tersenyum. Kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah. Manis sekali.

Selain mereka, ada juga teman-temanku yang lain. Nara Shikamaru yang tidak henti-hentinya menguap dan saat ini tertidur di atas sofa. Serta Akimichi Chouji yang tidak henti-hentinya mengunyah camilan kripik kentang yang dibawanya. Ada juga Sai, yang sedari tadi terus menempel padaku, sehingga Gaara harus menyeretnya menjauh dariku. Sungguh teman yang menarik.

Berhubung hari sudah sore, teman-temanku memutuskan untuk pulang. Walau sebentar, tapi sangat mengasyikkan bagiku.

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggalnya teman-temanku, aku berjalan menuju dapur. Kulihat Kaa-san yang sedang memasak makan malam.

"Ada apa, Naru?" kata Kaa-san.

Aku menggeleng, kemudian mengamati Kaa-san yang saat ini memotong beberapa buah tomat segar. Tiba-tiba, kepalaku mendadak sakit.

**/****Oi, Teme. Sebegitu sukanyakah Kau pada tomat?/**

**/Hn,/**

**/****Mana yang lebih Kau suka, tomat atau aku?/**

**/Kau,/**

**End Of Naruto**** POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terhuyung kebelakang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Melihat itu, Kushina tampak panik.

"Naru, Naru. Kau kenapa, nak?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan, masih memegangi kepalanya.

"Ayo, Kaa-san antar ke kamar. Kau pasti lelah."

Naruto mengangguk. Dengan dibantu Kushina, Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, Kushina membaringkan Naruto lalu menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah, Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu hari ini," kata Kushina.

Naruto kembali mengangguk. Perlahan, matanya mulai berat dan akhirnya tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**/Teme, apa K****au menyukaiku?/**

**/Hn,/**

**/Ya atau tidak?/**

**/****Kau berisik sekali, Dobe!/**

**/****Ayolah, jawab saja!/**

**/****ya, aku menyukaimu! Kau puas `kan!/**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit. Sudah beberapa hari ini, suara-suara itu menghantui pikirannya. Terkadang, gambar-gambar buram muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Dokter mengatakan kalau kemungkinan besar itu adalah ingatan yang dulu dimiliki oleh Naruto yang pelahan-lahan mulai bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya.

**/Aishiteru, Naruto./**

**/Aishiteru yo../**

'_Siapa, siapa itu?'_ batin Naruto

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh, dilihatnya pemuda yang tempo hari menjenguknya tengah berdiri di dekat pintu beranda. Naruto tersenyum kepada orang itu.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk tersenyum seperti itu, Dobe. Kau tahu `kan, aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu."

Si pirang itu terhenyak. _'Dobe? Kenapa nama itu rasanya familiar sekali?'_ batin Naruto.

**Naruto**** POV**

'Apa sebelumnya kita saling kenal' ketikku pada layar ponsel kepada orang itu.

"Hn,"

Nada suara itu, rasanya pernah kudengar. Tapi dimana?

Orang itu beranjak dari pintu beranda kemudian duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan maksudnya.

'Ada apa?' ketikku lagi

Ia menggeleng pelan. Kembali disentuhnya pipiku dengan tangan pucatnya. Kali ini aku tidak menjauh. Aku menyukai sentuhannya walau aku tidak ingat kenapa. Hanya saja, aku merasa orang ini sangat mengerti diriku.

Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, membuatku gugup. Ditempelkannya kedua kening kami, hingga aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Bagiku, orang ini sangat tampan. Bahkan sangat sempurna dimataku. Kulitnya yang putih mendekati pucat dan mata hitamnya yang seakan-akan bisa menghipnotis siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Hei," bisiknya lembut. "Aku merindukanmu,"

Tidak sempat aku berpikir mengenai ucapannya barusan, kurasakan sesuatu yang basah membelai bibirku. Mataku membelalak sempurna saat menyadari orang itu menciumku. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa.

Aku mendorong dada orang itu memintanya menjauh. Tapi sayangnya Ia malah semakin memeluk erat tubuhku. Ditekannya kepalaku sehingga membuat bibir kami semakin menempel.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir orang itu menekan bibirku. Entah kenapa, aku aku mengenal sensasi ini. Sensasi yang memabukkan yang membuatku tanpa sadar berhenti berontak dan menerima semua sentuhan yang diberikan orang itu padaku.

Perlahan aku menutup mataku. Merasakan setiap sensasi aneh saat bibirnya melumat bibirku dengan rakus.

"Aku merindukan suaramu, Naruto," bisiknya ditelingaku kemudian kembali menciumku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang dalam hati.

'**!'**

**End Of Naruto**** POV**

Mendadak, Naruto mendorong keras tubuh Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu terjatuh di atas lantai. Pemuda pirang itu memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Pemuda itu berteriak dalam diam sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya menahan sakit.

**/****A-ano Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa Kau tidak datang kemarin?/**

**/Aku lupa.****/**

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

/**Oh, lalu sekarang Kau dimana?/**

**/****Rumah./**

Naruto menggeleng keras. Ditepisnya kedua tangan Sasuke dari tubuhnya.

**/****Ne, Teme. Terima kasih untuk selama ini.../**

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu karena Ia mendengar Sasuke berteriak. Dibelakangnya, Minato juga tampak panik.

"Tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Naruto seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

Ketiga orang itu kembali dikejutkan saat tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti memegangi kepalanya dan pingsan di atas tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

"**I lost my world w****ithout You."**

**.**

**.**

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit syok saja. Kurasa sebentar lagi mungkin ingatannya akan kembali. Seharusnya seperti itu karena Naruto hanya menderita gegar otak ringan," kata Tsunade kepada Kushina dan Minato. Kushina tampak bernafas lega. Diliriknya Naruto yang tengah tertidur di kamarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan suara Naruto yang hilang, Tsunade-san?" tanya Minato.

Wanita berambut pirang itu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Bukankah sudah pernah kujelaskan pada kalian? Naruto tidak punya masalah dengan suaranya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Ia tidak ingin bicara. Dia butuh seorang psikiater, bukan Dokter sepertiku."

Minato mengangguk, "akan kami pertimbangkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit. Biarkan Naruto istirahat. Itu akan lebih baik," kata wanita itu.

Sementara Minato mengantar Tsunade ke pintu depan, Kushina mendekati Naruto. Dielusnya pelan kepala pirang putra tunggalnya itu.

"Kushina ba-san," kata Sasuke. Ia sedari tadi berada di luar kamar Naruto menunggu Tsunade selesai memeriksa Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke merogoh saku celananya kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Kushina.

"Tolong serahkan surat ini pada Naruto. Dan," katanya ragu-ragu. "sampaikan juga permintaan maafku."

Walau tidak mengerti, Kushina hanya bisa mengangguk seraya menerima surat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, Naruto membuka matanya. Ditatapnya ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya itu. Sakit kepala yang dirasakannya tadi, sudah hilang. Matanya menangkap sosok lain diruangan itu yang sedang tertidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Sedikit digoncangkannya tubuh itu sehingga pemiliknya terbangun.

"Naru... kau sudah sadar?" tanya Minato.

Naruto mengangguk kepada Ayahnya. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja.

'Apa yang terjadi?' ketiknya.

"Kau pingsan selama sehari, Naru."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

Naruto menggeleng.

'Tidak apa-apa, Tousan.'

Tidak lama setelah itu, Kushina masuk ke kamar Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang sudah sadar, sontak wanita itu berlari ke arah Naruto. Dipeluknya erat putranya itu. Naruto hanya menanggapi sikap cemas Ibunya dengan mengelus pelan punggung wanita itu seperti yang sering Ia lakukan.

Betapa terkejutnya Kushina saat menyadarinya.

"Na-naru, kau sudah ingat?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah!" seru Kushina dan kembali memeluk pemuda itu.

**.**

"Oh ya, Kaa-san hampir lupa. Ini ada surat untukmu," kata Kushina sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengambil surat itu. Dirobeknya amplop berwarna biru itu dengan sedikit kasar.

'**Dobe,**

**Apa K****au sudah sadar? Apa ingatanmu sudah pulih? Tidak apa kalau belum. Aku menulis surat ini sedikit terburu-buru. Aku mungkin sudah tidak punya waktu lagi.**

**Kau ingat Itachi? Dia kakak laki-lakiku yang sedang mengurus bisnis keluarga di London. Beberapa hari yang lalu Ia memintaku membantunya di sana. Dan aku memutuskan menerima tawarannya.**

**Dobe, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Gara-gara aku, Kau jadi seperti ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Hanya saja, sering kali aku merasa, aku tidak pantas mendampingimu.**

**Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Mungkin lebih baik kalau Kau melupakan orang yang telah menyakitimu.**

**Maaf.**

**Teme'**

**.**

Naruto meremas keras kertas itu. Perasaannya sangat kesal sekarang. Disibakkannya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sedikit rasa nyeri menyerang kakinya.

"Naru, Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kushina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah enggan, pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan mendekati pintu karena ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya dengan sangat amat 'ramah'.

Diliriknya jam dinding di rumah mewah itu. Sudah hampir jam satu siang. Ia harus segera berangkat ke bandara.

'Ck! Tidak tahukah kalau aku sedang sibuk?' batinnya.

Mungkin seharusnya Sasuke tidak membukakan pintu bagi tamunya. Karena saat Ia membuka pintu itu, Ia sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

Sangat terkejut sampai Ia tidak bisa menghindari sebuah pukulan keras yang mengenai pipinya.

"Baka! Baka!" teriak orang itu.

Sasuke yang terduduk di lantai yang dingin hanya bisa meringis pelan. Ia menatap tajam kearah pemuda pirang di depannya itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Usuratonkachi!" balasnya tidak kalah keras.

"Kau yang apa-apaan, Teme! Apa maksud surat bodohmu itu, Hah!"

Pemuda pirang itu menarik kerah baju Sasuke hingga membuatnya kembali berdiri. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata.

"Na-naruto..."

"Ja-jangan seenaknya seperti itu!" katanya terisak. "Apa-apaan maksudmu dengan pergi tanpa pamit? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah itu!"

Sasuke menunduk menatap lantai. Tidak ingin melihat mata biru yang selalu membuatnya terbius itu.

"Tidak," katanya pelan. "Aku bahkan berpikir Kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku."

"Bagus kalau Kau berpikir seperti itu!" bentak Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku saat Kau bersikap dingin seperti itu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat Kau mengacuhkanku!"

"Maaf,"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu, Sasuke! Aku tidak butuh..tidak." kata Naruto sambil menangis. "Aku hanya perlu Kau, Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto ke pelukannya. Didekapnya erat pemuda yang menangis itu.

"Maaf,"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Jangan minta maaf lagi, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

"**I feel very happy when You call my n****ame"**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana Kau bisa bicara lagi, Naruto?' kata Sasuke.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang menyamankan dirinya pada lekuk leher Sasuke di sofa ruang tamu milik Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Terjadi begitu saja. Aku begitu kesal saat membaca suratmu. Mungkin itu penyebabnya."

"Hn,"

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam. Menikmati kesunyian diantara mereka. Sasuke mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada bahu Naruto.

"Mengenai Neji-senpai..." kata Sasuke memecah keheningan. "Aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Kedekatan kami murni karena tugas OSIS dan Itachi yang meminta Neji-senpai mengawasiku selama disini. Lagi pula ia menyukai orang lain"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn,"

"Sasuke," kata Naruto. "Apa Kau tetap akan pergi ke tempat Itachi-nii?"

"Hn,"

Kesal dengan jawaban tidak jelas Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tangan.

"Sakit, Dobe!"

"Makanya, jawab dengan jelas, Teme!"

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan kembali memeluknya. Dihirupnya pelan aroma sampoo yang dipakai Naruto.

"Aku harus kesana, Naruto. Aniki membutuhkanku disana."

Naruto terdiam. Padahal Ia senang karena akhirnya Ia bisa mengingat kembali. Tapi sekarang Ia harus berpisah lagi. Ditatapnya pemuda bermata onyx itu. Begitu pula Sasuke.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Naruto," katanya pelan.

"Aku juga..."

**.**

**.**

**-ENDE-**

**.**

**.**

Jujur, saia sangat terkejut sekali membaca review readers sekalian. Ternyata setelah saia baca ulang. Ya ampun! Banyak sekali typo dan grammer yang kacau balau. Buru-buru akhirnya saia meng-editnya sampai tengah malam.

Ugh! Otak saia yang lagi error gara2 tugas, membuat fic-nya jelek! *pundung*

Maafkan segala kesalahan saia yang kemarin. Saia ini masih author kemarin sore. Masih perlu bimbingan senpai-senpai sekalian... m(.)m

Satu lagi, mengenai alur yang cepat, saia mohon dimengerti. I HAVE NO IDEA! *stress*

Masih tetap seperti sebelumnya, REVIEW! Sequelnya masih dalam proses...

**With Love.**

**Sou.**


End file.
